Kingdom hearts: Poems from Sora, Riku, and Kirari
by InuHearts
Summary: You have to read RR
1. Default Chapter

"Darkness" (Riku)  
  
Darkness hides behind me,  
When I sleep it sleeps;   
I can't find my way.  
Wasn't he my friend?  
No, the darkness tells me  
It tricks me when I'm low,  
My heart is weak.  
  
why?....  
  
Because of the darkness  
  
"Light" (Sora)  
  
Light hides behind me,  
Follows me day and night.  
protects me when i'm near him.  
Why? I ask.  
Because of the darkness.  
I can not say I miss him  
because he is my friend;  
and he will come back.  
I will help!  
  
Why?....  
  
Because I am the light.   
  
"alone" (Kaiair) *Sorry I don't know how to spell the name*   
  
I sit in the light waiting.  
I read his memories.  
I miss our friend.  
I miss staying with him.  
when I'm out,   
how will i help him?  
Alone in the mind?  
must I stay this way?  
I will wait in till it's safe.  
  
Alone, I will have to be now.  
  
"Heartless"   
  
I fall into the darkness,  
the light is gone  
  
Who am I?   
  
Runs in my head  
I don't remember my friends.  
Riku?  
Karari?  
  
Who are they?  
  
I see a light.  
  
It saves me.   
  
Thank you, Karari.  
  
January:  
  
The night are short.  
The sun a spark  
hung thin between   
Dark and light.  
  
It is cold,  
the ground white.  
The sun is gone.   
Dark is not  
  
It is light.  
dark still there  
Because   
January is   
hung between  
Light and dark.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Note: R/R? please? 


	2. Second set

Friends:  
  
To help,  
To love,  
To gain,  
To lose.  
To trust,  
To hate,  
and be jelious of  
about a greedy game,  
To show,  
To make,  
But, what is She or he?  
A person that you hang with  
every day?  
Or .....  
One that tries to keep  
you from evil?  
  
Friendship:  
  
Sora: Friendship is....  
Donald: Hope?  
Goofy: Trust?  
Donald: Is that friend ship?  
Sora: No.......  
Donald: Togetherness?  
Goofy: Secerts?  
Donald: Is that frendship?  
Sora: *Annoyed*no........  
Donald and Goofy: It's not?  
Sora: It's to be together when times are bad  
to be hopefull at the worst of times  
To trust them with your darkest secerts.  
That's friendship.  
  
Donald and Goofy: so! what is your darkest secerts? hmm?  
Sora: uhhh ummm! hee Hee  
  
Tears:  
  
What is a tear?  
What does it mean to you?  
It proves that sadness exists  
It shows your joy and happiness  
what I'm like,  
my tears shows   
anger,   
hurt,   
hate,  
sadness,  
joy,  
laughter,  
and....  
you.  
My tears are for the hate of   
feeling lonely.   
Cause....  
I miss you. 


	3. Third set

Note: Thanks everyone who reviewed! It means a lot to me that you think that! well on with the next bunch of poems! n_n!  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
)- Haunted gates-(  
  
Enter gates that   
creak from rust  
Enter a gate that   
is torn from hingies  
  
Enter the haunted gates  
of a world of ghosts and gouls  
A world where  
Holloween is a prize  
  
Watch the dancing ghosts,  
But don't be fooled....  
There really dancing heartless!  
  
}- Change-{   
  
Down a dark hall  
Howeling of screams   
are heard  
A transformation for   
the worst,   
It happens to a   
lost soul,  
a lost boy.  
  
[ A fake heart]  
  
A Heart shaped box,  
It needs a key,  
flowers that forget-you-not,  
A surprize for you  
But, foolish children   
and a stolen heart   
Makes it all a ruin.  
  
@~~Holloween Town~~@  
  
A place where,   
Heartless dance,  
Gates live,  
Skelitons walk,  
and everyone's Idea of fun   
is to scare you!  
  
*That's my idea to do to my brother! It is fun!*  
  
~~~End of the world~~~  
  
Broken buildings,  
Darkness,  
Death,  
Melted clocks,  
Hauning me are   
the heartless,  
10  
20's  
They come in packs at me.  
I can't think of the word   
to put for this world  
It's all different   
Every level of this world.  
All different dead worlds   
connect here.  
.  
.  
.  
Is mine here?  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Note: People tell me your favorite world and i'll make up a poem! For example, my favorite world is Holloween town! Thanks again to those who reviewed~! 


	4. Fourth set plus one

*Atlantica*  
  
Deep under the   
auqa shining sea  
lays a land of people  
Peacefully they live.  
  
The water a deep blue  
a mermaid swims by,  
followed by a crab and  
a fish.  
  
Villans of octapus   
type  
inkinly they ink the  
deep blue jem of a sea.  
  
Soon, they will find what   
they came for.  
  
*Bonus!*  
  
Locked in the darkness  
He finds no help  
He looks for a way out   
but there is none.  
He looks lost and hopeless.  
He misses his friends  
and the good times  
  
Locked behind a door   
and never to be seen again,  
He loses himself in his   
lonelyness.  
  
He searches   
but is still lost.  
knowing one day   
The light will come.  
He will be free from  
this darkness again.  
  
He will be free from the darkness......  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Thanks people who review! 


	5. Fith set

To Die: *Riku's poem*  
  
To die is not to feel,  
Not to love,  
but to hate,  
To die is to loze  
all you love.  
Not gain  
To die is to come back,  
To die is to make your love ones sad  
  
There is a boy  
  
There is a boy I have a crush on   
I'd love to tell you his name,   
But I let you gess.  
He is my only friend on the buss,  
That is a boy   
I wish I could tell him that I like him,  
But I'm scard of rejection.  
My hart has been broken too many times!  
I wish I could find someone, who could,  
Could love me!  
Not just anyone,  
Someone who will love me for who I am  
You know someone who will not cheat on you ethor  
Does anyone   
Love me??  
  
Life:  
  
Life is hope,   
Life is forgiving,  
Life is a chance,  
to help us,  
the world,  
nature,  
animal,  
even,  
Humans,  
we help life,  
we torment it,  
Maybe it helps us instend.  
  
Love:  
  
Love is emotion   
that runs deep,  
it helps,  
it hurts,  
It makes sadness  
it makes happiness  
it makes distrust,  
it makes trust  
  
so, what is love to me? 


End file.
